


Dragon Ball G!P

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Girl Penis, Intersex, POV Original Character, Smut, Transported into Dragon Ball world, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: One minute, I'm running away from bullies after defending my crush. The next? I've been sucked into the Dragon Ball world and have to learn not only to defend myself, but fight to protect the ones I love. OFC/Harem. Femslash. Very M-Rated. G!P OC. Intersex. Plenty of Smut.





	Dragon Ball G!P

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Heya :) I have another new story for ya'll. I have had this idea since playing Dragon Ball Xenoverse and then got further inspired by the Reincarnated as Yamcha manga recently released. Along with trying out Anna's Adventures and Fleur Delacour is flirting with me, help! I want to do a story for Dragon Ball too. Yes, this will go all the way through Dragon Ball and Z and Super. Especially Super, so many awesome new ladies introduced :D
> 
> Before you begin, be warned. This is an OC story, with a female lead, who is Intersex. They will be G!P, hence the title (which could also mean Girl Power) meaning she has a penis. And there will be plenty of sex scenes with all the ladies of Dragon Ball. I will still follow the story line with my character going through it (with changes when things happen). If you are not interested, turn away now. If you are interested then please enjoy.

You know you're in for a rough start to your day when the school bully is standing in front of you. It's not easy to move to the other side of the world. No matter how you present yourself, you'll always find some people who will judge and mock you because you are different. It's awful of me to say this, but it hurts that I'm Japanese living in the U.S filled with people who want to find reasons to hate me. And I have plenty of reasons for people to hate me.

I guess I can start from the beginning. My name is Tatsu Tama. I'm 16 years old. I get a crush on practically every girl that I see. I'm also Intersex. I am female but I happen to carry a certain appendage between my legs. One that is very noticeable when I get excited and made me an easy target for bullies like Dustin Mercury and his goons standing across the street from me, laughing and heckling me as I walked to school. I kept my head low and did my best to ignore them. I could never say anything back at them. They would kick the shit out of me if I ever tried anything. To say my arms were like twigs would be an insult to hard-working twigs that keep our Earth green. I couldn't fight to save my life…literally.

I couldn't even fight to impress the girl who I had a crush on. Yasmin Lawrence. Every guy in school wanted to get with her, and I'm certain some girls did too, I know that I was one of them. But I was a shadow that would pass by and always be too afraid to speak up and say anything. If she so much as looked in my direction, I would blush bright red and run away faster than you can say Kamehameha.

Oh, fair warning, I am a huge Dragon Ball nerd. Like obsessed with it. It's been a love and passion of mine for as long as I can remember, ever since I happened to stumble across the show when my mom was switching through TV channels. At first, I was an infant in love with the pretty colors and crazy looking characters. Then came the love for the characters and the mythology (plus all the strong, amazing, beautiful women didn't hurt my enjoyment). If I was half as strong as the people in that world, I wouldn't be such a push over in real life.

''Where ya going sexy?'' I heard Dustin slur. He surely wasn't talking to me was he?

I looked over and saw that he and two of his friends were starting to now harass Yasmin. They circled her and cut off all her exits, trying to keep her with them while she was clearly not interested and wanted to leave. ''None of your business!'' She hissed at him.

''Hey, don't be like that,'' He said with a snake like smile. ''I'm trying to be nice.''

''I wouldn't call stopping me from walking to school nice.''

''I just wanted to ask for your number. You keep blowing me off, and not in the good way.'' He laughed and his goons played along, acting like he had just told the funniest joke in the world.

He is such a pig. All he does is treat women like meat. I may have a bit of a pervy side to me (again, something I might credit Dragon Ball for inflicting on me), but at least I would give a woman proper respect and consent. I stood watching the scene play out and unsure of what to do. I know that if I step in to help, I will get kicked about and left on the side of the road while they continued to mess with Yasmin. But if I leave, who knows what they might do to her? That thought was more than enough to cause me to summon up the most amount of courage I had ever done before.

''Hey!'' I tried to shout but it came out like a squeak. Oh Gods, this was a horrible mistake.

Instantly, Dustin and his henchmen turned and stared at me. I felt much smaller than I already was, especially when they marched towards me cackling like hyenas. ''Did you say something?'' He mocked.

I gulped. ''Y-yeah.''

He wasn't scared one little bit. ''Wow, are you actually trying to stand up for yourself for once?''

I kept silent, feeling fearful when they now stood right in front of me, hovering around like vultures. My lips were trembling. I couldn't say or do anything.

Dustin shoved me. Not hard enough to knock me down but with enough force to cause me to stumble. ''I would say you've grown a pair, but you already did a long time ago.'' He said and right on cue his two henchmen laughed and high fived each other. Here we go again. It was the same as it was any other day. I try to do a nice thing and this is what happens? Why can't things ever go my way for once?

Suddenly, one of Dustin's buddies grabs my wallet from my pocket and throws it over to him. I shout and try to grab it before I thought my actions through, and this just resulted in my arm being grabbed by the other guy. Dustin inspected my wallet. I actually thought he was going to rob me, but instead, he smirked and showed me a photo of a younger me inside my wallet when I dressed as Goku for Halloween once. ''Is this you?''

''Yeah.'' I said nervously.

He cringed. ''Oh no. I know feel bad about liking this show when I was a kid now. I bet you only watched it for the shirtless guys?''

Well, they didn't have any shirtless women unfortuantly. I stared at him. ''No, I love that show because it's great.''

He scoffed. ''Really? I bet you couldn't name all the characters.''

''I bet you I can.''

I can't believe I just snapped back at Dustin like that, and neither could he as he looked at me with surprise. But he was more amused than intimidated. ''Oh, I think I found something that can get you pissed off. This should be fun. Well, come on then.''

''What?'' I gasped.

''If you watched the show like it's your religion you must know how to fight. Show me your moves little Super Saiyan.'' And then before my very eyes, he took the photo between his two hands and ripped it in half, leaving the two pieces to drift to the ground while I felt tears prick my eyes.

Out of nowhere, Dustin felt a hand sharply slap him across the back of his head. The sound echoed down the street. He turned around to see an infuriated Yasmin. ''That's enough. Leave the poor girl alone.''

Dustin glared at her and he started to turn red with rage. ''Did you just hit me?''

''Yeah, like the bitch you are.'' She growled at him.

I am a mixture of scared, impressed and aroused seeing her like this. However, this wasn't the time nor the place to think about that. It didn't matter if Yasmin was a girl, Dustin looked ready to unleash hell on her, and I had to stop him. Breaking free from his goons's grasp, I rushed forward and pushed him in the back, knocking him off his feet and onto the ground. While everyone stared at him in shock, I looked at Yasmin. ''Run!''

She nodded and did as instructed, bolting down one end of the street while I hurried in the other direction. If my theory was correct, Dustin would hold more of a grudge against me and run after me. I heard the scuffle behind me as his bemused friends quickly helped the bully up to his feet and they soon began chasing me. They were fitter and faster, but I had the head start. However, that wasn't going to be an advantage I would hold for much longer if I didn't think of something quick.

I ended up running down a street I wasn't familiar with, before coming upon a mostly hidden shop with an open door with curtains hanging from the frame. Before they went around a corner, I dived into the shop and hid behind it, hearing them run past and stop not too far ahead. ''Where did she go?'' Dustin yelled.

''I swear I saw her go this way.'' One of his buddies said.

''When I find her, I'm going to bust her face up. She can't hide forever. When she shows herself, I'm going to make her pay. She's just a foreign freak who can't fight back.''

After that, I heard them run away in the distance, still trying to find me. I was safe for now. But he was right. Eventually, I was going to have to come out of hiding. Unlike a certain spiky haired Saiyan, I'm an alien in a new land who can't defend themselves when fighting monsters. I felt like crying again. I wish for once, I could be brave.

All of a sudden, a wonderful smell came to my attention. A piping hot bowl of noodles made my mouth water and my stomach growl. I looked into the shop, which appeared to be an antique shop of some kind and saw and elderly gentleman drawing on a sketchpad while enjoying his meal.

My stomach growled louder than before and this got his attention. He stared at me intensely. ''What are you doing?''

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude.'' I raised my hands and tried to act as innocent as I could as he got up from behind his counter and limped over towards me. He was almost as scary as Dustin…almost.

He glared at me from head to toe. ''If you're not here to buy something then get out!''

''No, please. I had to come in here. I was hiding from some bullies. They were going to hurt me if I didn't hide.''

His expression then softened and he must have noticed the single tear that rolled down my cheek. ''Oh, I see,'' He said sympathetically. ''I know that all too well. It wasn't long ago when I was in the same shoes as you.''

''So, you'll let me stay?''

''No!'' He barked, making me jump. ''If you're not going to buy something, then leave. But you can stay for a few minutes, until those bullies of yours go.''

Okay, so he's not the friendlest old man I've ever encountered, but at least he was willing to let me stay for a little bit, at least until I was certain Dustin was long gone. Until I inevitably bump into him at school probably. The inside of the antique shop was dark so I never got a good look at the man's features until he stepped closer, and that's when I noticed he was Japanese. Taking a chance, I spoke in my mother tongue. ''Can you speak Japanese?''

His eyes widened and he broke out into a beaming smile. ''Oh, it's been a while since I had a customer I could speak properly too.''

''Have you lived in America long?'' I asked.

''Well over 2 decades now. I think it's coming up to 3. I can't remember.'' He seemed to give it some thought, but gave up before he could confirm an answer. ''How about you? Just moved here?''

I shook my head. ''A few years. Almost 4. My mom and dad came from Japan when they got new job opportunities here.''

''How have you been finding it?''

I felt saddened and glanced outside. ''I think me hiding in here speaks for itself.''

He nodded understandingly. ''They are just young men. They think they own everything now and can do what they want. But a few years down the line, after they leave school, we'll see between you and them who has made the better life.''

I wanted to argue with him. I doubt that my life will get any better, if I live long enough to make out through school that is.

''What's your name?'' He asked me.

''Tatsu. Tatsu Tama. Yours?''

He took a few seconds before answering. ''Akio Tadeas.''

I stared around at his shop, marveling at some of the items on display. ''This is a nice place.''

''It's been passed down for generations. From one father to another.''

''Your father?''

''No. The previous owner died of liver failure and I happened to take up the deed. I didn't say it was passed down from my father's father.'' He then started walking back over to his counter and resumed his drawing. ''You may look around if you wish.''

As much as I wanted to, I was too curious to know what he was drawing. I snuck over and peered over his shoulder before letting out the biggest fangirl squeal that I could. ''Is that Dragon Ball?''

''Oh, you like it?'' He inquired.

''Like it? I breathe it!'' I admitted. I stared in wonder at his picture, a perfect illustration of the Z fighters standing together and being colored in by this talented old artist. It looked just like Akira Toriyama's style. It was even better that he had the same initials A.T. written at the bottom of the page. ''This is amazing!''

''Thank you.'' He said genuinely, like it was the first bit of praise he's ever received for one of his drawings which was insane because it was so good.

''You don't have to say yes to this, but would you be willing to sell this to me?''

He looked at me in bewilderment. ''You want to buy my artwork?'' He gasped in disbelief.

''Of course, I can get my money and…'' I reached into my pocket before stopping, realization dawning on me after recent events. The smile dropped from my face. ''Oh…

''Oh, what?''

''The bullies I was running from. They still have my wallet.'' I said.

For a moment, Akio looked almost as sad as I was. I couldn't blame him. I just promised him money and I failed to deliver. He looked back and forth between his picture and me. There's no way he would just give it to me, he must have worked so hard on it. Just then, his smile returned as he turned to me. ''I have an idea.''

''What is it?''

''I might not be able to give you this picture. But I can draw you a new one.''

''Really?'' I gasped.

''Sure, just give me some time.''

I was more patient in that time then I had ever been before in my life. What could he be drawing for me? I know it had to be Dragon Ball related, but I was still sitting and wondering what it entailed. After about an hour, he managed to create something from a blank canvas and handed it to me. The moment I laid my eyes upon it, I felt tears returning to my eyes. But this time, they were tears of joy. It was me, standing with the Z fighters, as if I was part of their group. I was a hero like them. My life long dream. I stared at Akio. ''This is for me?''

''If you want it.'' He smiled.

I hugged the picture. ''I love it. It's the best thing ever. It's almost like I'm there with them.''

I was so captivated with my picture that I failed to notice Akio rise to his feet as he stood there watching me. ''Do you want to be there with them?''

There was something sinister about his tone that threw me off a little. It did creep me out a tad, but I was so overjoyed with the picture that I didn't care. It was the first decent thing anyone outside of my family has done for me in a long time. After the shitty day I've had, I deserved it. ''Yeah. With my life the way it is, I want to be there with them.''

He grinned wildly. ''That's all I needed to hear.''

''What do you mean?''

Just then, I could feel a force around me, pulling me in all directions. Everything went blurry and my head felt numb. I looked at the picture and the drawing started to swirl, like it was opening up a portal and I was being sucked in. Had I been drugged? Was this all a trap? I turned to Akio and gasped when I saw his eyes begin to glow brightly, in an inhuman way. My arms began to disappear, drifting into the picture and I was powerless to do anything. No matter how much I begged, it wouldn't stop. No matter how much I screamed, no one would come to save me. The picture overtook all my senses before everything went to black.

What have I gotten myself into?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What do you think? I want to make a note there. Unlike Anna's Adventuers, there won't be smut in every chapter. However, there will be smut. This is an OFC/Harem after all. But still with the fun/action/adventure of Dragon Ball. See what happens on the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball G!P


End file.
